elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Team Isa
Team Isa – sześćdziesiąty-czwarty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena i jej przyjaciele padają ofiarą zaklęcia złego muzyka, i na barkach Izabeli i jej przyjaciół spoczywa ocalenie ich. Ale oni tylko pogarszają sprawę, gdy Izabela korzysta z metod swojej siostry, a nie swoich własnych. Streszczenie W pałacowym parku nagle pojawia się niski mężczyzna na czarnym koniu. Mężczyzna, który ma na imię Tito, wyciąga swoją gitarę i zaczyna na niej grać. Gitara Tito, która okazuje się być magiczna, hipnotyzuje obecnych w parku ludzi, którzy robią to, co Tito śpiewa. Zahipnotyzowani ludzie wyciągają wszystko, co mają (głównie pieniądze), i dają je Tito, który okazuje się być magicznym bandytą. Po okradzeniu ludzi, Tito rusza okraść jeszcze więcej ludzi. Tymczasem w pałacu, Elena i Izabela żegnają się z dziadkami, którzy wyjeżdżają na cały dzień na plażę. Luisa prosi Elenę, by ta zajęła się siostrą w tym czasie. Po tym, jak dziadkowie pojechali, Izabela narzeka o to, że babcia nadal ją traktuje jak dziecko. W tej chwili przyjeżdżają przyjaciele Izabeli - Cristina, Quique i Amara. Potem Izabela pokazuje siostrze i przyjaciołom nowy wynalazek, który zrobiła specjalnie dla Cristiny - "Super Chair". Izabela pokazuje, jakie wynalazek ma zastosowania i jak on działa. Potem namawia Cristinę, by wypróbowała swój nowy wózek. Izabela chce, żeby Cristina wypróbowała wszystkie zastosowania wynalazku. Cristina jednak woli się nie śpieszyć i chce zrobić wszystko powoli. Elena mówi Izabeli, że ta nie może namawiać Cristiny, jeśli jej to nie pasuje, i musi jej pozwolić to zrobić w jej własny sposób. Nagle słychać dzwony alarmu. Elena mówi Izabeli, że pora ruszać. Izabela mówi przyjaciołom, że to system alarmowy, który założyła, i opowiada im, jak szły próby do udanego działania, np. przewód zrobił się kruchy z powodu zimna i urwał się. Mówi także, że założyła ten system dla drużyny Eleny, żeby wiedzieli, że dzieje się poważna sytuacja. Na spotkaniu drużyny, Gabe mówi Elenie, Izabeli, Naomi i Mateo, że są zgłoszenia o bandycie ze srebrną gitarą, który okrada wszystkich w pałacowym parku, i że to chyba większy problem, skoro jego oddział straży jeszcze nie wrócił. Elena więc obmyśla plan: Najpierw trzeba zebrać informacje, po czym drużyna otoczy bandytę z punktów przewagi. Na znak Eleny, Naomi wkroczy ze swoim lassem, Gabe udzieli jej wsparcia razem ze swoim mieczem i Mateo użyje swojej tambority, by rzucić zaklęcie unieruchamiające, a gdyby to nie wypaliło, Elena wkroczy do akcji ze swoim berłem. Elena mówi Izabeli, że ta zostanie w Super Coach, gdyby potrzebowali dodatkowych materiałów. Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo ruszają do akcji. W parku Tito dalej okrada ludzi, hipnotyzując ich swoją gitarą. Nawet strażnicy są zahipnotyzowani. Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo przybywają do parku. Gdy Izabela zostaje w karocy, Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo ruszają do akcji i z ukrycia przyglądają się Tito, i zaskakuje ich to, że on jest mały, po czym podchodzą do niego. Gdy Naomi mówi do Tito mały, ten się wścieka. Tito odwraca się do Eleny i jej przyjaciół i hipnotyzuje ich swoją gitarą. Izabela, która jest poza zasięgiem, widzi, co się dzieje, przez teleskop. Zahipnotyzowani Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo dają Tito swoją broń. Tito jest pod wrażeniem berła Eleny i zamierza zbić na nim fortunę. W pałacu Cristina dalej testuje Super Chair, ale ma problemy z podnośnikiem. W tej chwili przychodzi Olivia, która mówi przyjaciołom, że Mateo się spóźnia na lekcje. Izabela wraca do pałacu i mówi przyjaciołom, że w pałacowym parku jest magiczny bandyta, który wszystkich hipnotyzuje swoją muzyką, po czym zastanawia się, co robić. Cristina sugeruje zwołanie więcej strażników. Izabela natomiast mówi, że strażnicy również wpadną w trans i że Elena jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Izabela potem zastanawia się, co Elena by zrobiła w tej sytuacji. Patrząc na przyjaciół, Izabela postanawia na początku zebrać drużynę, tak jak Elena, i werbuje Cristinę, Quiquego, Amarę i Olivię. Izabela zamierza od razu ruszać, ale Cristina mówi jej, że ta musi najpierw obmyślić plan. Izabela natomiast mówi, że obmyśli plan po drodze, tak jak Elena. Izabela, Cristina, Quique, Amara i Olivia ruszają do akcji. Izabela mówi przyjaciołom, że muszą całkowicie zatkać uszy, żeby nie dać się zahipnotyzować przez muzykę Tito. Olivia mówi Izabeli, że Mateo ją nauczył zaklęcia blokującego dźwięk. Izabela obmyśla dalszą część planu: Amara wkroczy z lassem, Quique udzieli jej wsparcia z mieczem, Olivia zatrzyma Tito zaklęciem unieruchamiającym, a Cristina wkroczy na wielki finał z Super Chair. Cristina, Quique, Amara i Olivia mają niemałe wątpliwości, ponieważ to, co mają zrobić, jest dla nich nowe, ale Izabela mówi im, że dadzą oni radę. Olivia zauważa Tito, który z pomocą Eleny i jej przyjaciół kontynuuje okradanie innych. Na znak Izabeli, Olivia rzuca na drużynę zaklęcie blokujące dźwięk, zanim Cristina zdążyła powiedzieć, że trzeba najpierw omówić plan. Zaklęcie chroni Izabelę, Cristinę, Quiquego, Amarę i Olivię przed hipnozą Tito, ale przez nie oni nie słyszą siebie nawzajem, co im przeszkadza w realizacji planu. Brak doświadczenia w walce również nie pomaga Izabeli i jej przyjaciołom. Niezdarność Izabeli i jej przyjaciół sprawia kłopoty Tito, który ucieka. Izabela, Quique, Amara i Olivia wpadają w zachwyt, że się udało pokonać wroga, ale Cristina wątpi w to, czy faktycznie się udało. Tito ukrywa się w dalszej części miasta i zauważa, że właśnie stoi przed bankiem, po czym postanawia go obrabować. Tito postanawia, że Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo mu pomogą w napadzie. Cristina pokazuje przyjaciołom, że Tito wraca. Olivia chroni drużynę przed hipnozą za pomocą zaklęcia. Tito kontroluje Elenę i jej przyjaciół swoją muzyką, żeby szli za nim. Więc Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo jadą za Tito skradzionym powozem. Izabela mówi przyjaciołom, że muszą ruszyć w pościg. Quique pokazuje, że Tito, Elena i pozostali właśnie się zatrzymali przy banku. Izabela dochodzi do wniosku, że Tito, Elena i pozostali zaraz napadną na bank. Amara pyta się Izabeli, co teraz zrobią i czy powtórzą wcześniejszy plan. Cristina natomiast mówi przyjaciołom, że jedynie mieli szczęście, bo plan, który Izabela obmyśliła, nie poszedł tak, jak powinien. Izabela przyznaje Cristinie rację i postanawia zapomnieć o Tito i jedynie skupić się na uratowaniu Eleny i pozostałych, idąc za standardowym ratowniczym planem Eleny. Cristina natomiast mówi Izabeli, że nie znają tego planu. Izabela natomiast mówi, że to prosty plan, i obmyśla go: Najpierw Cristina odwróci uwagę Tito, a potem Olivia rzuci na Elenę i pozostałych zaklęcie, które odwróci zaklęcie hipnotyzujące. Olivia mówi Izabeli, że zaklęcie, które zna, może nie zadziałać na cudze zaklęcie. Izabela natomiast mówi Olivii, że na pewno jej się uda, bo magia w niej mieszka, jak mówi Elena. Izabela potem obmyśla dalszą część planu: Quique i Amara zabiorą wszystkich do karocy i uciekną, podczas gdy Izabela pokona Tito i dogoni przyjaciół na jego koniu. Cristina pyta się Izabeli, czy ona jest pewna, że ten plan się uda. Izabela mówi Cristinie, że plan się uda, bo widziała, jak Elena to robiła tysiące razy, po czym rusza z przyjaciółmi do akcji. Tito przychodzi z Eleną i Mateo do banku. Tito prosi dyrektora banku, by otworzył sejf i oddał wszystkie pieniądze. Dyrektor odmawia, dopóki Tito go nie hipnotyzuje swoją muzyką. Inne osoby obecne w banku również padają ofiarą hipnozy. Z pomocą zahipnotyzowanych ofiar, Tito kradnie wszystkie pieniądze z sejfu i ładuje je do powozu, przy którym czekają Naomi i Gabe. Izabela daje Cristinie sygnał do akcji. Gdy Cristina odwraca uwagę Tito, Quique, Amara i Olivia przybywają do zahipnotyzowanych. Olivia próbuje rzucić zaklęcie odwracające, ale ma z nim kłopoty, co nie pomaga w planie. Izabela nakazuje przyjaciołom po prostu zabrać zahipnotyzowanych do karocy. Quique i Amara wpadają na Olivię, przez co nie udaje im się złapać Eleny i pozostałych. Izabela potem rzuca się na Tito, ale jedynie znajduje się na jego łasce. Cristina powala Tito za pomocą Super Chair. Tito nie zamierza się poddać i postanawia, że jego pomocnicy złapią jego przeciwników. Więc, wykonując polecenia Tito, Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo pokonują Izabelę i jej przyjaciół i łapią ich, wiążąc ich liną. Izabela wściekle mówi Tito, że on za to zapłaci. Quique wygaduje, że Elena jest koronowaną księżniczką. Tito więc postanawia wykorzystać Elenę, żeby obrabować królewski skarbiec, po czym rusza z ofiarami do pałacu. Przyjaciele pytają się Izabeli, jaki będzie następny plan, bo z drugim planem też się nie udało. Izabela wyznaje, iż myślała, że jej się uda, ale jedynie wszystko pogarszała, i że myślała, że będzie przywódczynią, jak Elena, ale nie jest jak ona. Cristina tłumaczy Izabeli, że właśnie to próbowała jej cały czas powiedzieć i że ona nigdy nie będzie Eleną, ale nie musi być Eleną, i że musi ona po prostu być sobą. Cristina potem wyznaje, że denerwowała się, kiedy Izabela jej pokazała Super Chair, ale musiała zostawić na boku swoje lęki i odkryć jego zastosowania w swój własny sposób, i potem mówi Izabeli, że nadszedł czas przestać pytać, co Elena by zrobiła, i zacząć pytać, co Izabela by zrobiła. Izabela więc prosi Cristinę, by pociągnęła za jedną z dźwigni wózka. Cristina więc to robi i Super Chair wyciąga nożyczki, które się przydadzą do uwolnienia z więzów. Izabela, Cristina, Quique, Amara i Olivia wracają do pałacu. Izabela zdradza przyjaciołom swój własny plan: Powstrzymają źródło mocy Tito, czyli jego gitarę, a realizacja polega na tym, że Quique użyje swoich umiejętności klasowego błazna, Amara użyje swoich umiejętności rzucania, Olivia użyje zaklęcia mrożącego, które doskonale zna, Cristina i jej Super Chair udzielą wsparcia, a Izabela użyje swojego rozumu. Izabela mówi także przyjaciołom, że będą się porozumiewać za pomocą ręcznych sygnałów. Po obrabowaniu skarbca, Tito wychodzi razem ze swoimi ofiarami z pałacu. Na znak Izabeli, Quique odwraca uwagę Tito, zabierając mu sombrero (co ujawnia, że Tito jest łysy). Rozzłoszczony Tito manipuluje Eleną i Gabem, żeby gonili Quiquego. Na znak Izabeli, Olivia zabiera Elenie i Gabemu broń zaklęciem. Cristina i Amara zabierają Tito łup za pomocą Super Chair. Tito każe Naomi i Mateo złapać Cristinę i Amarę. Cristina i Amara unikają ataku za pomocą podnośnika w wózku i potem rzucają worki z klejnotami do pałacu. Olivia potem zamraża gitarę Tito. Zimno sprawia, że struny gitary robią się kruche i urywają się, przez co zaklęcie hipnozy przestaje działać i Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo są znowu normalni. Tito zostaje aresztowany. Elena jest dumna z Izabeli. W tej chwili Francisco i Luisa wracają z plaży. Luisa pyta się wnuczek, jak im minął dzień. Izabela mówi babci, że to śmieszna historia. Nagle Francisco zauważa gitarę Tito i, nie wiedząc, jaka to gitara, postanawia ją naprawić, dorzucając do niej nowe struny. Wiedząc, jak to się skończy, Elena i Izabela ruszają powstrzymać dziadka. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena, Izabela i ich przyjaciele spotykają magicznego bandytę o imieniu Tito, który posiada zaczarowaną gitarę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Cristina * Quique * Amara * Olivia * Tito * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Blanca Nunez * Carmela * Higgins * Antonia Bello * Alejandro * Felipe * Santino * Senor Estrada * Dona Paloma * Carmen Guzman * Julio Guzman * Martin * Roberto Nunez * Pies rodziny Nunez * Koń Tito * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewscy strażnicy * Cywile Piosenki * When Tito So Sweetly Sings – Tito * More, More, More – Tito, Elena i jej przyjaciele Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy i jej magia została ulepszona w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Izabela zaprzyjaźniła się z Cristiną w odcinku "Święta", i z Quiquem i Amarą w odcinku "Nieodkryty kryształ". * Izabela dołączyła do drużyny Eleny w odcinku "Sister of Invention". * Izabela zrobiła "Super Coach" w odcinku "The Family Treasure". * Antonia została pierwszą kobietą w królewskiej straży w odcinku "Changing of the Guard". * Olivia została uczennicą Mateo w odcinku "Trening czyni mistrza". * Gdy Izabela powiedziała Olivii, co ta ma zrobić, by odwrócić zaklęcie, wypowiedziała słowa pochodzące z piosenki "Magia mieszka w Tobie", którą Elena zaśpiewała Mateo, by podnieść go na duchu, w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Królewski skarbiec po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku "Król karnawału". Ciekawostki * Izabela czyta tytuł odcinka. * Wychodzi na jaw, że Gabe i jego rodzina mają psa. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Super Chair". * Morał: Kiedy rozwiązujesz problem, najlepiej jest rozwiązać go w twój własny sposób, a nie w cudzy sposób. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3